1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reverse osmosis water filtration systems.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,256, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses reverse osmosis filtration systems which are fully self-contained, highly efficient and aesthetically pleasing, and can be used for either countertop installation or under the counter installation. Still further, such systems may be used as an over the counter installation and later easily converted for an under the counter installation. A highly favorable ratio of product water to waste water is obtained in such systems, in part by using raw water that passes over the reverse osmosis membrane as squeeze water, providing a cleansing flow over the membrane every time product water is dispensed by squeeze water flow over the membrane and into the squeeze water side of the storage tank.
However, if the ratio of product water to waste water is maximized under normal operating conditions (normal waterline pressures), then for higher waterline pressures, the ratio of product water to waste water will further increase, which can lead to clogging and a relatively short useful life of the reverse osmosis membrane.